Masked Admirer
by Princess Sere14
Summary: Serena is afraid that she is going to be alone for Valentines Day and tells Andrew of her worry. Then some mysterious guy starts sending roses and a note. Is it Andrew? Tuxedo Mask? Serena just has to find out!


Masked Admirer  
  
Summary: Serena is afraid that she is going to be alone for Valentines Day and tells Andrew of her worry. Then some mysterious guy starts sending roses and a note. Is it Andrew? Tuexdo Mask? Serena just has to find out!  
An: Hey eveyone! I'm back with my second V-day fic for this year. For those of you who read: Be Mine, the new chapter will be out soon.  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon and the others but this story belongs to me.  
Serena sighed in content as she saw seven roses laying at the foot of her door. She bent down and picked up the blood red roses and brought them to her chest. The blond let out another sigh of happiness. She lifted the boquet to her nose and inhaled the faint perfume like scent they gave off. A white piece of paper caught her eye as she prepared to go back inside.  
'How could I forget!' she mentally scoldered herself. The mystery admirer always left a note or poem of some sort with the roses. Again Serena bent down to retrieve the message. With the message in hand, she sauntered back into her house.  
Carefully she placed the new roses with the rest of the roses in a vase. She opened the note and ike the others the outline of the paper was surrounded by crimsion roses. It said: "You are my soul that makes me complete."   
For a week, some mysterious guy had been sending her roses, one more each day, and leaving a note with it signed masked admirer. 'And to think just a week before I thought I would be alone on Valentines Day.' Serena contemplated.  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Serena!" Andrew exclaimed as the pretty blond walked up to him with a saddened expression on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked putting an arm around her and walking her over to the counter. "I'm sure it's nothing a huge ice cream sunday can't cure." Andrew said as he walked behind the counter. "So how about it?" he asked with a smile.  
"A Sunday won't help Drew." Serena said as she rested her head on her hands. That remark caused Andrew and Darien, who Serena failed to notice sitting beside her, give her an odd look. Serena never turned down food.  
"What's wrong?" the sandy haired blond asked with even more concern now.  
"It's just..." Serena trailed off. "Darien will make fun of me so just forget it." Serena said.  
"You don't know if I'll make fun of you until you say it. So say it meatball head and I promise I'll *try* not to make fun of you."  
"Alright, it's just Valentines Day is about one week away and everyone at my high school is acting all in love because they either got a boyfriend or a girlfriend to spend Valentines Day with. Everyone except me. All day all I hear from my friends is what their plans are for Valentines Day is and I guess it's just gotten to me that I have no one." Serena said as a crystal tear fell down her cheek.  
"Awww... Serena the right guy will come along and ask you out-" Andrew began.  
"When?" Serena questioned.  
"Soon."  
*end of flashback*  
  
  
'Since this guy decided not to reveal himself and Valentines Day is tomorrow I will still be alone. So I'm goning to find out who he is. 'Serena began going through her list of suspects. So far there was: Andrew, Tuexdo Mask and even Darien.  
Thinking her list over she ruled out Tuxedo Mask.   
As much as I want Tuexdo mask to be my secret admirer, it isn't possible because he does not who know my alter ego is or where I live.  
So that leaves the only people that I told about being alone on Valenines Day. I'll work on Andrew today , since he'll be easier but I guess I'll have to wait until after school Serena thought as she caught a glimpse of the clock.  
~Arcade~  
"So Andrew..." Serena said sipping on her chocalate shake. "What'cha doing on Valentines Day?"  
"No plans, just hanging out at home." Serena felt her cheeks go slightly red. She had spent the last half hour working her way up to Valentines Day so she wouldn't be obvious. 'Ok, he's a guy, so I need to ask a more direct question.' she thought.  
"Just ask him already." Darien said, his piercing blue eyes focused on her.  
"What- How-"  
"Subtly is not your style meatball head. There is something you obviously want to ask him so do it already cause this is getting pathetic."  
Serena gave him a dirty look. "Ok, I'll cut right to the point." Serena said looking at a confused Andrew. "For the week someone has been sending me roses and a mesage fo some sort and it started happening right after I told you I didn't want to be alone on Valentines Day so I thought maybe it was you trying to cheer me up." Serena said removing the latest message from her bookabag and handed it to Andrew.  
~Darien's P.O.V.~  
  
I watched in horror as Serena handed the note to Andrew. 'I am dead! I am so dead!' thought. 'Andrew knows my handwriting.'  
I watched as Andrew's eyes lit up with recconition. "I didn't send this to you Serena so it means you have an actual secret admirer that refuses to reveal himself and I know who it is." Andrew stated gazing directly at...me!'  
'A week ago this plan had seemed like a good one. I would be Serena's mystery admirer but I wouldn't reveal myself. You see I couldn't stand seeing Serena all upset and down because she thought noone liked her, when ofcouse someone did like her,me ofcouse, so I thought this was the perfect time to be her masked admirer, ofcourse then I didn't think she would actually go searching for her admirer when he didn't reveal himself and now I have to think and think quick before Andrew tells her that I am her admirer!'  
"Darien." Andrew stated.  
'Damn!' I mentally curse. I look at Serena to see her reaction.  
~Serena's P.O.V~  
  
I waited eagerly for Andrew to reveal my mystery man. "Darien." he said. With that one word my eagerness vanished.   
My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "You j-joking, r-right Andrew?" I manage to stuter in my state of shock. When he didn't respond I knew it was true. I looked from Andrew to Darien and back again. "Darien? That isn't possible." I said shaking my head vigorisly. " He hates me and there is no possible way he could be as sweet and romantic as those letters were unless... it was a joke wasn't it? A joke that you know would crush me when you told me that you were my admirer." I say now with tears streaming down my face. 'I need time to think.' I think as I rush to the park to clear my head.  
~Darien's P.O.V.~  
  
'She thinks that it was all a joke. That I don't really like her.' I think morosly. I turn to Andrew with an angry look on my face. "Why did you have to tell her?!" I demand as I clench and unclench my hands.   
"She deserves to know. Did you think by being her admirer and then deciding no to reveal yourself would make her feel any better than she is feeling now? She would be devastated." Andrew said this all the while remaining calm.  
" She thinks it's a joke Andrew. A cruel joke that I played on her when the truth is I really do love her."  
Andrew smiled as he stared at something and then said. "Why didn't you tell her that then instead of letting her believe it was a joke?"  
"Oh yeah like I'm going to say 'Serena I know I'm always mean to you but that's because you look so cute when you get mad but the truth is I love you.'" I say sarcastically.  
"Maybe not in those exact words but something like it."  
"I don't know how to tell her Andrew."  
"I don't think you'll have to."  
"What?" I ask confused.  
"She is right behind you and just has heard your whole confession."  
~Serena's P.O.V.~  
  
Well on my way to the park I realized in my rush to get out of there I had forgoten my bag. I groaned, that ment I had to go back there, an assignment that counted for half my grade that I had to turn in Monday was in there. I came to a halt and dashed back to the arcade.  
I quickly made my way through the arcade to the counter and came to a halt behind Daien as I heard Darien say something to Andrew.  
"She thinks it's a joke Andrew. A cruel joke that I played on her when the truth is I really do love her.  
'He loves me?' I think.  
Andrew smiled as he saw me, then he said "Why didn't you tell her that instead of letting her believe it was a joke?"  
"Oh yeah like I'm going to say 'Serena I know that I'm always mean to you but that is because you look so cute when you get mad but the truth is I love you." He says sarcasticaly.  
'He loves me?' I inwardly question again.  
"Maybe not in those exact words but something like it."  
"I don't know how to tell her Andrew."  
"I don't think you'll have to."  
"What?" he questions thoroughly confused.  
"She is right behind you and has heard your whole confession."   
The elbony haired man in front of me turned slowly around until he met my gaze. "You heard the whole thing?"  
I slowly nodd my head, still trying to asorb all the information I had just heard.  
"You still hate me?"  
"I never hated you, it's just...how would you react when someone that is always mean to you suddenly is your masked admirer, but know I understand why you were always mean to me."  
  
~Andrew's P.O.V.~  
  
I watched in silence as Darien pulled Serena toward him and into his lap . Darien layed a soft butterfly kiss on Serena's rosebud lips.  
"So you really think I'm cute when I am mad?" Serena asked.  
"Definitly." Darien said, as he silenced her by putting his lips over hers.  
I smiled as the two made out in front of me. They made a cute couple I do have to admit that and I knew they would would make it as a couple.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So what do you think? Review to let me know.  
~Princess Sere14~ 


End file.
